Saving Stefan
by Sexy Bunny101
Summary: After saving Stefan, Elena finds herself trapped by Klaus and the only way to free herself is submitting herself to Klaus - becoming the servant of Klaus - but is the price to high?
1. Left to be maid

I grimaced; Klaus wanted me to have sex with Damon in front of Stefan? He was crazy! I saw Damon creep up behind Klaus and snapped his neck. I freed Stefan from the chains that were clamped around his wrists and Damon slung him over his shoulders and ran in vampire sped out of the house. I tried to run but as soon as I got to the door Klaus had woken up and caught me.  
"Now Elena you're GOING TO do me a little favor aren't you? "Klaus asked

"UM I don't know depends what it is" I answered

"Wrong you are going to do it" Klaus smiled evilly

"Ok what do you want me to do" I said cautiously

"Put this on" Klaus demanded. He was holding a short maid's dress that probably showed a lot of clevegage and but. It had fishnet stockings to go with it and shiny black high heels and a little maid hat.

"Right Here? Right Now?" I asked

"Right here! Right now!" he laughed

I shrugged of my clothing till I was in my black bra and panties. I looked up at Klaus who was practically drooling. "You like?" I asked

"Not bad not bad" he smiled

I quickly put on the maid outfit. I looked in to the mirror and admitted I looked quite sexy in the outfit.

"Now go and deliver yourself to Kol your his dinner! "Klaus smiled evilly. OMG he'd gone too far this time!

I marched up the stairs to the third door along which quite helpfully had Kol scrawled across the front of it. I knoc

ked on the door three times one for each of the doors like Klaus had said to.

"Come in" Kol's voice drifted

I opened the door and saw Kol sitting on the bed in just a pair of jeans.

"Room service!?" I asked

"MMM! You look tasty!" He flirted

"I think that's the point!" I said sarcastically

"Ah Elena I think I know why my brothers has chosen you and sent you up here!" Kol outburst

"Whys that then?" I flirted

"Because your so god damn sexy!" He purred

"Why thank you Kol now about that room service" I said micheveously. I slowly took of my heels and fishnet stocking. Out of the corner of my eye I felt Kol Gawping at me. I unbutted my maids dress and let it slide of me to reavel my sexy but kinda slutty underwear.

"Well elena this is the best room service I've ever had!" He flirted

"Oh trust me the bests not over yet babe" I purred. I slid my body on to his and I began kissing him passionatly, lucky for me this was what the original wanted so I didn't look like an idiot! I felt his tongue slid along the bottom of my lip asking to come in, I let it in and our tongues battled for donminace. I niped at his bottom lip, gaining a moan from him.

"You like that baby?" I questioned

"You have no idea Kitten" He smirked. I rubbed my bottom half up against his newly formed erection just to, you know create sexual tension.

It looked like Kol couldn't wait any longer and he ripped my panties of and thrust his dick in to my opening , just for the record it was a pretty big dick! he thrust in to me with great speed as well he was an original vampire and after 5 minutes (roughly) I felt the familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach, and orgasm was fast approaching. as I came I felt a hot liquid so my guess was Kol had came as well or pissed himself!

I rolled of Kol breathing heavily. "did you like that sexy bunny?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"trust me I didn't like it, I fucking loved it!" I smiled innocently at him.

I was recovering from the best mind-blowing sex I had ever had!


	2. What happens after 'the night?

Urrgh! I hate mornings! I feel like I have the worst hangover! I slowly flipped myself over and saw a mound in the bed "ARRRR!" I screamed. Who the hell was in my bed? The quilt dragged down to reveal a man by this point I really couldn't give a shit if the thing in the cover was a woman with a dick. I was freaking out!

"Hey what's the matter babe?" the man asked

"Who the fucks are you?" I asked backed

"Don't you remember last night babe?" he quizzed sceptically

"No I don't! Why what happened? What did I do?" I exclaimed

"Oh you only had sex with me after saving Stefan with Damon, you know they kind of did leave you here with Klaus who made you wear a maid dress and be my dinner but it turned out WE both wanted something else!" Kol said raising his eyebrow

I felt blood rush to my cheeks in a blush. "well Stefan and Damon are both dumped" I announced

"Good there scum anyway!" Kol said meanly

"You can talk!" I replied to his comment

"I know right! I'm talking right now!" he joked

"LMFO!" I Remarked

"What does that Mean?" he said looking confused

"OMFG!" I exclaimed

"What does that mean?" He asked

"LMFAO means laugh my fucking arse of" I said

"Oh I get it now!" he exclaimed! "And OMFG?"

"Oh my fucking god!"

"Makes sense. I have a question are you sort of like my girlfriend?"

"Kol, HELL YES!" I said kissing him on lips

"Well you're free to go out when you want"

"Oookkk why?"

"Klaus compelled you to not be able to leave so now you can"

"Aw thanks Kol but why would I want to leave?" I asked

"Well for start we have got to go to school…" He began

"Aw shit man I forgot" I said

"Aw shit man I forgot what?" he asked

"That I didn't do my biology homework!" I explained

"OH NO NOT YOUR BIOLOGY HOMEWORK! SHIT IT'S THE END OF THE FUCKING WOLRD!" he screamed

"Shut the fuck up Kol!" I yelled

"Come and get dressed and we'll get to school" Kol said

"I can't wait to see Stefan's face" I smiled evilly

"I can't wait to see DAMON'S" Kol laughed like a mad person

******************TO BE CONTINUED*************************************************


	3. Bonnie and Caroline's reaction

I got dressed in to my favourite pair of jeans and a purple tank top that Kol had suggested to wear! I tapped on the door 5 times like Kol had said to do once I was ready and together we walked down the long corridor and down the grand stairs. Jesus if I had this much money I would not spend it on FUCKING STAIRS! I mean like you could get like an ipad or something! Kol had disappeared and before I knew it I was in an Aston Martin! He had style! We drove for about 5 seconds before we finally got to school, I mean I love vampire speed it makes life a LOT easier!

As I got out of the car I saw all eyes were fixed on me and Kol like we were a celebrity couple! I showed Kol to the registration counter and left him to go find Bonnie and Caroline but before I could calmly explain to Caroline, the blonde bombshell exploded on me!

"YOU'RE FUCKING DATING A FUCKING ORIGIN THAT'S FAIMILY WITH THAT FUCKING RETARD KLAUS THAT FUCKING ENSLAVED MY BOYFREIND AND FUCKING ROUINDED HIS FUCKING LIFE!" She yelled

"Wooh, Caroline careful with the fuckings!" Bonnie exclaimed "Though Elena she does have a point; YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH AN ORIGINAL!?"

"Yes Bonnie, Care, I am going out with Kol!" I said exhausted

"What about Stefan?" Bonnie asked

"What about Damon?" Caroline asked

"Well I and Damon had just finished having sex when…" Bonnie cut me of

"YOU were having SEX with DAMON!?" Bonnie asked

"Bonnie they've been doing it for the past 6 weeks!" Caroline exclaimed

"And you didn't think to tell me" Bonnie asked

"She did" Caroline admitted

"Oh right she did…" Bonnie trailed of

"Anyways… I just finished doing Damon when Damon Got a phone called that said Stefan had been caught by Klaus and Klaus was torturing him…"

"That asshole!" Caroline exclaimed

"So I and Damon went to save him…"

"Aw, that's so sweet" Bonnie cooed

"And Damon hit Klaus over the head, which snapped his neck and I freed Stefan gave him a quick kiss and Damon snatched him and slung him over his shoulder and ran vampire speed out of the house but unfortunately for me Klaus had recovered and forced me to be a whore to all of his brother by basically being their blood bag and sex toy! So Klaus made me go up Kol and give him 'room service'!?"

"OMG THEY ABANDONED YOU?" Bonnie exclaimed

"Hell yeah bonnie have you not been listening" Caroline said

"Then after having sex with Kol I realized that Kol was a much better person than Stefan and Damon! He's even better at sex then Damon and Stefan and he'd been Locked in a coffin for however many years! Kol's love for me is purer than Stefan's and Damon's. Damon only wants me because Stefan does and Stefan only wants me because I look like FUCKING KATHERINE!" I explained

"And?" Bonnie said

"Kol loves me for who I am" I smiled

"Of course I do" Kol appeared out of no-where

"I totally understand! Stefan and Damon are Jackasses!" Caroline said "You have my blessing. I can accept that you two are dating!"

"Thank you Caroline" Kol said winking earning a laugh from everyone. Kol arm slid around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Bonnie?" I asked

"Of course I agree with Caroline their Horrible things and you have my blessing, I can accept that you two are dating" Bonnie said gracefully

"Elena?"

*********************************The End******************************************

For now….

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who was it? Damon? Or Stefan? Vote now! Also who do you think Damon should kill when he hears? Please tell! The Salvatore boy's reaction's will be two totally different chapters just to let you know and to add suspense! Again I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please hit that sexy review button – please no flames!**

**-Sexy Bunny 101**


	4. Damon and Stefan's reaction

"Elena?"

I turned around to find Stefan staring at me. I blushed bright red but then I realized Stefan had his phone out! Shit he was going to tell Damon!

"Stefan it's your fault!" I spat to be honest I can't understand how I loved that bastard or the other one they both treat me like shit!  
"Elena Come with me" Stefan said

"Um excuse me Stefan but I'll be the only one cuming with Elena F.Y.I" Kol butted in

"Shut the fuck up Girlfriend Stealer" Stefan growled  
"Like Elena said YOU DID THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT! And that dick of a brother!" Kol yelled

"Hey don't talk to my Queer brother like that! Stefan goes back to masturbating with that rubber dick of yours! And WHAT THE FUCK ELENA! You. Are. A. WHORE!" Damon hissed

"Hey I'm not a Whore! You're a male Whore! Every time you get a little bit mad you go of a fuck a girl that's a bitch only with one exception YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM!" I yelled

"Nice one Elena" Kol cheered

"Shut up PRICK" Damon Snarled

"Stefan I'm so sorry if you will let me explain" I pleaded even though I was Furious

"Elena what is there to tell?" Stefan asked

"Stefan you KNOW it was over" I said reasoning with him

"I still wanted a chance to make it up to you and a chance to get you back!" Stefan cried

"So Elena enlighten us with your story" Damon smirked "I'm sure it starts with me"

"Ok, well it starts with I had just woke up from – I'm sorry Stefan – Having sex with Damon and I got this phone call from Caroline-

"You were having SEX with DAMON!?" Stefan yelled

"Of course she couldn't resist my glorious body could she?" Damon said sneakily

"That was my reaction Stefan" Caroline said "Oh and GO ME!"

"Only you put it more colourfully" Bonnie interjected

"That's Caroline for you" Damon Smiled

"Can we hear the rest of the story?" Kol spat

"But you've heard it" Bonnie reasoned

"But we haven't" Stefan said gesturing to Damon "Elena?"

"Well after you know what Caroline-

"Why don't you tell us what the 'you know what is'" Damon flirted

I glared at him then I continued with my story. "Caroline said that Klaus had taken Stefan captive so me and Damon snuck into Klaus and Kol's Manner house and set him free. Unfortunately Klaus caught us in the act, So Damon came and hit him over the head, grabbed Stefan and ran in vampire speed out I ran after them but as I am only human I got to the front door and Klaus had recovered so I got trapped there. Klaus told me to put on maid's dress-

"A rather sexy one if I should say" Kol interjected

I raised one eyebrow at Kol and carried on "Klaus forced me to be a prostitute to his brothers but I only got as far as Kol, I think you can picture what happened next"

*****************************The End***************************************

**Hey guys**

**I'm sorry I haven't wrote in a while it's just that I've been busy. Also I hope you like this story it took me a while to complete but once I got stuck into it I couldn't stop. Also I'm debating whether to continue with this story or just leave it be. Please can you tell me whether or not I should? So hit that rather sexy review button please!**

**- Sexy Bunny 101**


	5. Tutor

"I think you can picture what happened next?" I finished explaining

"Why do you tell us Elena" Kol said winking

"Because they don't want to know about my sex life!" I yelled

"Um Elena you kinda just said what happened" Bonnie said innocently

"Oh yeah right" I said embarrassed

"It's nothing we haven't heard from Caroline and Damon" Stefan sympathised

"Oh yeah um sorry guys but we Kinda have to get to Tutor, Kol I'll show you the way" I winked

"Okay see you later" Caroline smiled

"Meet us in the lunch hall" Bonnie yelled

"On our usual table" Stefan shouted but I almost couldn't hear him as I was in my happy place. I walked along the narrow corridor holding Kol's hand when a sudden thought popped in to my head.

"Crap" I spat, I had just realized that there was two seats beside me, one empty seat on both sides. Damon's seat and Kol's seat. My ex's seat. My boyfriend's seat.

"What babe?" Kol asked opening the door to the food tech room. Our tutor.

"I think she just realized she'd be sitting in between me and you" A sarcastic voice answered for me.

_Get the fuck out of my head Damon. You and I are NOT together anymore. We NEVER will be together. So you have no fucking right to go through my thoughts! _I telepathically said.

"Kol, do you want to skip school? Just for today?" I asked

_I totally understand Elena… But what will we do? What do you want to do? Me? *laughing* _I heard Kol's Telepathic voice.

"Sure what do you want to do? Me?" He chuckled.

"Go back to your place" I suggested

"Can I just go speak to Bunny?" Kol asked

"Sure, I'll go wait in the car" I smiled. I got up, grabbed the keys and rushed down the corridors to the exit.

********KOL'S POINT OF VIEW********************

"So Bunny do you have the box?" I asked

"I told you my name is BONNIE not BUNNY and yes I do" Bonnie answered fumbling with her bag she pulled out the little black velvet box.

"I know that your name is Bonnie but Bunny is my pet name for you" I smirked

"Oh my God you're just like Damon! You'd get on really well! She really knows how to pick them." Bonnie laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Nothing run along now!" Bonnie said still laughing

********ELENA'S POV*****************

I was sitting in the car when I heard a tap on the window. I got out of the car to see what it was. When I felt two painful pricks on the side of neck. I felt my life slowly and painfully draining out of my body, after a few seconds I felt numb. I felt nothing. Then everything went black.

_KOL! I whimpered telepathically. _

*************************************THE END******************************************

**For now…**

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! So I hope that this chapter isn't crap like I thought it was. So hit that sexy review button.**

**-Sexy Bunny 101 **


	6. The Blood Letter

KOLS P.O.V

I ran to the car excited to ask elena my question but when they got there I found a letter written in blood. Rebekah's style. In case you didn't know she's my bitch of a sister. The read: _dearest Kol I_ _have your girlfriend with me, I know how you love her as a human well what I'm gonna do is turn her. Then he will get his wish and NO MORE HYBRIDS. Oh and don't even bother looking for us 'cause we ain't some where you know! _But the strange thing was it was signed by Damon Salvatore.

I ran towards the canteen to find Stefan and Bonnie, I honestly couldn't care for the blonde one's, Caroline's help.

"BONNIE!, STEFAN!" I cried

"What's up Kol?" Bonnie asked

"IT'S ELENA" I whispered

"What's wrong with Elena?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows furrowing with concern

"IT'S REBEKAH,SHE'S BACK, AND…. AND2" I explained

" And who Kol?" Bonnie asked skeptially

"IS it Klaus? I swear I'll end up murdering that hybrid bastard" Stefan muttered

"I'm so sorry Stefan's its D-Damon" I said weakly

"SHIT. WHY IS MY BROTHER SUCH A BASTARD? FUCK HIM!" Stefan yelled

"Can you help me?" I asked

"Of course I'll help you Kol" Bonnie said pleasantly

"I'm in, I never miss an opportunity to kick my brothers ass" Stefan cheered

"Stefan! What the hell is wrong with your language you're turning into Caroline with all the swearing you've been doing lately" Bonnie scolded

"Sorry ma'am." Stefan exclaimed his voice thick with southern gentalmanness

"Seriously dude, you two should like go out your already like a couple" I suggested

"We are" Bonnie answered

"Now I feel like an idiot" I claimed

"It's because you are Kol" Bonnie's words of wisdom said again

"Charming" I announced

"Why thank you Kol, I never knew you could be nice" Bonnie smiled

"Okay now we need to think of a plan to save Elena" Stefan Proclaimed

"No Shit dude" Bonnie said

"Hey stop being a hipocrite" Stefan whined

"I think the correct term is hypocrite Stefan" I corrected but when Stefan looked at me, layghter in his eye I caught on to the joke. "Oh-

"What are you two girls giggling about over there?" Bonnie asked

"Nothing" Stefan said trying to hold back his laughter

"Now About that plan"

***************************THE END FOR NOW***************************************

**Hey guys **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it as funny as I could but personally I think it was pretty naff. I tried to mix Whatwhat123's idea of Rebekah who had done it but I thought it would be something that Damon would have done or have a part. OH And hit that sexy review button!**


	7. Damon's FlashBack

"Now about that plan…" Stefan suggested

"Yeah, what about it?" Bonnie asked

"We need one to free Elena" Stefan told her

"From the evil clutches of your brother" I dramatically added

"HEY! And your sister!" Stefan cried

"Yeah….

"Yeah…"

"Damon why do I do I have to help you with your master plan?" Rebekah asked

"Because your BROTHER is involved so you are involved" I explained

"I still don't understand why I had to help you kidnap her" Rebekah mumbled

"Because your ace" A small voice piped up

"How the hell is she awake?" I exclaimed

"Don't you mean how the hell am alive?" She asked

"I'm going to deal with my asshat of a brother Klaus" Rebekah murmured

"Sure leave me in the lurch" I snickered

"Damon what have you done?" The voice asked

"Really I don't know." I whispered

*FLASHBACK*

"Katherine why are you doing this to me?" I asked

"Really Damon? I love you! Why do I have to have a reason to do you?" She whispered huskily in my ear

"You know what I mean Katherine. Why do you have to be carrying on with my little brother" I pushed

"I've had a vision of the future-

"What of us skipping happily of in to the sunset having threesomes along the way?" I sneered

"Something like that" She smirked

She leaned over to kiss me and I pushed her of and got up. "Katherine I need to know. It either him or me" I threatened

*End of Flashback*

"Bonnie" Stefan smiled

"What Stefan?" She giggled

"Guys have you found where their holding Elena?" I asked

"Yeah there holding her in that cave where your names are engraved in to the wall" Bonnie replied

"Oh shit I can't get in their" I exclaimed

"Yes you can. No one lives there. You were the original people who lived there so yes you can!" Bonnie explained

"Cool" Stefan said

"And also where's Caroline?"

**Hey guys**

**I'm thinking maybe not to continue this one. Also who was Damon talking to? Caroline? Elena? Both? Tell me! Okay hoped this wasn't an epic fail! So hit that epic sexy button below and review. Please no flames!**

**Sexy bunny101 **


	8. Tyler

"And also where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"NO! The bastard has kidnapped Elena AND Caroline" Stefan realized

My phone started buzzing in my jean pocket. I looked at the phone's screen. It was Tyler. I pressed the green accept button.

"Hello, Kol speaking" I spoke in to the phone

"YOU BASTARD WHERE'S CAROLINE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER DICK!?" Tyler yelled

"What you think I've done this?" I asked

"Of course you've done this! Don't play innocent! YOUR. A. BASTARD!" He continued yelling down the phone.

"Why would I kidnap my girlfriend's best friend?" I questioned

"Wait you're going out with who? Bonnie?" Tyler said seeming puzzled

"No Elena" I corrected him

"No she's going out with Stefan" Tyler stated

"No Bonnie's with Stefan" I corrected him again

"Aw Dude I really need to catch up." Tyler said embarrassed

"Yeah you do!" I joked

"Kol do you know where Caroline is?" Tyler asked again

"Maybe" I said

"Tell me where she is" Tyler said again

"We're going now, why don't you come with us" I smirked feeling evil.

"Damon let Caroline go! She doesn't have to be here!" Elena pleaded

"Yes she does" Rebekah said

"Why? What has she done to you?" Elena asked

"Matt is in love with her. She's a threat to me. So are you Elena, But Damon needs you. It's like 1864 all over again. Only with Kol involved this time. It's more like a love square this time! But I enjoy watching other's misery" Rebekah explained

"But I love Kol and Caroline loves Tyler. Why are we threats?" Elena pushed

"Careful Elena don't push my temper" Rebekah spat

"Can you let Caroline go now?" Elena asked again

"No! I'm a bitch get over it! Oh! And Elena life's a bitch get over it" Rebekah smiled sweetly " good bye Damon, I have some errands to run" she said kissing him.

As soon as I felt Rebekah was out of hearing distance I muttered "Good riddance"

"Damon, why are you doing this to me?" Elena asked

"Because I love you Elena and I want you to be with me!" I exclaimed

"Damon, once upon a time I loved you" Elena breathed

"Really?" I breathed

"Damon, don't…" Elena whispered

And then I kissed her on the lips. It was a full on passionate kiss. I put all my love and passion into it!

"Well this is Cozy….


	9. What's up with Elena?

"Well this is Cozy…"

"Kol it's not what it looks like" Elena cried

"Sure it is" I spat

"No she's right it's not what it looks like. I forced myself on her" Damon admitted

"YOU DICK" I screamed charging into Damon, throwing him at the wall. I felt my fist pounding into his face time after time. After a short time I heard a crack of Damon's nose breaking. Blood was spurting from his face and on to his arrogant hateful face.

"A gentleman does not force his company on to women" I said through my teeth. I picked Damon up and threw him against the wall. "Tyler get her now" I yelled

"Damon, why?" Stefan asked walling through the dim doorway Bonnie followed him through the door, her hand in his,

"Well before he came along – Damon said gesturing to me- Me and Elena were planning a trip to Hawaii to get hitched after she dumped your virgin ass"

"You were engaged?" Stefan asked, pure hurt on his face

"Um were we?" Elena asked confused

"Crap, I forgot I compelled her…." Damon smirked

"All I remember that I was screwing Damon, and I had to go save my ex-boyfriend from, my boyfriend's brother" Elena smiled innocently.

"That's what I remember to" I said confused

"That's what she told you" Damon corrected me

"Bitch please!" Elena outburst

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"Damon's theory is crap! I did not tell Kol!" Elena admitted

"What?" I asked

"Who the hell was I talking to when she explained to me?" I said even more confused

"Kol?" Tyler asked

"Yeah?" I said

"Do you want me to do that thing?" Tyler asked

"What? …. Oh yeah sure!" I realized

"When?" Tyler questioned

"Babe what's going on?" Elena asked

"Did you just call Kol babe, Elena?" Stefan raised his eyebrow

"Yeah why?" Elena smirked

"Did she just smirk?" Caroline looked extremely confused

"Yeah I think she did" Tyler agreed

"I don't think that's somehow Elena" Stefan whispered

"What do you mean?" Bonnie replied

"I don't think that's Elena. She's just not acting like her." Stefan explained

"Your right that's not Elena" Caroline murmured

Just then a random dog barked and then Rebekah strutted in. " Hey Guys what'd I miss?"

"Oh brother? Really?" I sighed

"What's wrong with your sister's company?" Rebekah looked hurt

"Everything" They chorused

"Fine I'll go then" Rebekah answered

"Okay" I smirked

"Guess what Caroline? MATT ASKED ME OUT!" Rebekah smiled viscously

"I'm happy for you. But I don't care. I'm with Ty now! So treat him well Love" Caroline replied sickly sweet

"Okay back to Elena acting weird" Stefan said

"Yeah I don't know what to say!" Bonnie said blankly

"Katherine"

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Hey guys **

**Tell me what you think! I don't mind what you put but please not to harsh. Yeah read till your hearts content! Plus how many chapter should I do? 10? 15? 20? Yeah. Please keep reading!**

**-Sexy Bunny 101**


	10. Why Katherine do you know your a slut?

"Katherine" Damon exclaimed

"Yuhuh!" Katherine smirked "the one and only!"

"Where's Elena?" Stefan growled

"Oh that bitch? She's some place where no one can ever find her!" Katherine laughed evilly

"Well we all know that she isn't in your bed then" Damon pointed out smirking

"I said where no-one can find her not where no one can get in dipshit!" Katherine exclaimed

"But he is right it isn't hard to get in your bed though is it Katherine?" Stefan agreed with Damon

"You guys are talking like I'm a slut!" Katherine said looking hurt

"You are one that's why." Caroline spat

"Let's see you've slept with: Damon, me, Kol, Mason, Klaus, Elijah and god knows who else!" Bonnie interjected

"Oh I guess am one…? But Stefan I only ever love you!" Katherine admitted looking at him with big puppy dog eyes

"Oh god here we go again" I sighed

"Kol, your good in the sack wanna go with me for a decade?" Katherine flirted

"No thanks you almost turned me gay sorry" I snubbed her

"She is enough to turn every Man" Stefan sighed

"Yeah I'd rather just be a man whore myself…. But whatever floats your boat I guess" Damon smirked

"Oh my god! Damon do you ever stop smirking?" Caroline asked

"No why does it turn you on?" Damon smirked again

"Oh god, Care don't inflate his ego anymore. And creep stay away from my girlfriend!" Tyler glared

"Jealous much?" Damon asked his eyebrow lifting

"You have no idea" Caroline said shaking her head.

"So I guess we need to find Elena on our own" Bonnie asked

"Cheese puffs!" Katherine shouted

"Katherine shut up!" I yelled

"Jeez no need to yell I'm right here" She muttered

"Where's the most obvious place to find her?" Stefan questioned

"In her house?" Caroline suggested

"Already looked" Tyler stated

"YOU WILL NEVER FIND HER!" Katherine screamed

"Why don't you tell us then. And stop being a selfish bitch" I asked raising one eyebrow

"I have one condition" Katherine smirked amused

"Sleep with me Kol"

**Authors note**

**Sorry for the late update guys I've just had a writer's block you know. I'm really sorry if this chapter has offended you in anyway. And about the last chapter people asked why there was that bit about the random dog barking in it, this story is a humor story. And my personal sense of humor is random. So yeah. If there's any improvements to be made pm me. I would also like to thank DorkyCorky23 and Whatwhat123 for being there throughout this story. Guys do you know how long it takes to write these? So just please review it only takes a few mins out of your day!**

**-Rosie.**


	11. Things are getting Steamy

"I have one Condition" Katherine smirked amused "Sleep with me Kol"

"What?! No!? I love Elena! Not you skank!" I yelled furious that the bitch had suggested it.

"You want to find your beloved right? My condition is for you to sleep with me Kol." Katherine smiled sweetly

"Can I do it instead?" Damon flirted

"No Kol's better in the sack than you" Katherine admitted

"Oh Burn!" Tyler Laughed

"Shut up douche bag. I'm still better than you!" Damon snarled embarrassed

"No you're not" Caroline stated

"Seriously why can't you just tell us like a normal person?" Bonnie asked icily

"Because she's not a normal person" I spat

**Elena's POV**

I sat up. The sun streamed across my back instantly warming it. Wait where was I? Wasn't I just at school? I looked around and saw the familiar logs of my family's lake house. My head was pounding as my I sat up. I raised my hand to find blood was streaming down my face. This had to be some kind of very powerful hallucination hadn't it?

"Oh goody! My little maid is finally up!" A male voice stated. I whirled round, seeing stars, to find Klaus standing behind me.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious" I said sarcastically

"You and my brother make such a cute couple it's a shame really…." He trailed of

"What's a Shame?" I asked

"That Katherine wants him-

"Bitch" I breathed

"Precisely and well what Katherine wants. Katherine Gets." Klaus stated "Also the only way to find you is for Kol to – well – sleep with Katherine"

"He wouldn't" I gasped shocked. Would Kol do that? Does he love me enough to betray me to find me if I'm in no danger? Well I suppose he didn't know that did he?

"Now I find it quite strange that when you were with Stefan, Katherine confessed her undying love to him. When you with Damon she tried to make Damon love her again. And now you're with Kol she's trying to get Kol to sleep with her." Klaus smirked

"Well we all know that she doesn't like me and wants my life to be a living hell. And she always wants what she can't have" I pointed out

"Well if you want to make the time go faster we can…" He pointed towards his bed room suggestively.

"Klaus if you weren't such a first rate Jack ass and I weren't with your brother then yes I would sleep with you. But as you are and I am then fuck off." I replied.

"I bet you I better in bed than Kol" Klaus stated

"I thought you were in love with Caroline?" I asked

"Oh that bitch? I am but I just want to see what all the fuss is about the beloved doppelganger that all the vampires want bang is." Klaus reasoned

"Oh I think it's because I'm really fit and good at sex" I said sarcastically

"Did you know that Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?" Klaus stated matter of factly

"Yes and I don't give 2 shits mother fucker!" I said loudly

"Meow! Some one's getting bitch" Klaus said seductively. Then Klaus started slowly backing me up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I whispered

"Something I should have done a long time ago" Klaus said huskily. His lips grazed mine before going in for a much deeper kiss. I had no choice but to obey his kiss. So this is what it feels like to be raped?

_No rape is against ones will. Sex is done willingly. You are being willing_. Klaus said telepathically

_Might as well do this then_ I said back. In that instance his hands lightly grazed over my breast making my nipples pebble. Then I heard voices.

"Where's that motherfucker?" an angry male voice hissed.

"I don't know I got here the same time as you dick" a female voice said.

"Can you smell her?" another female voice said

"Good point. That would speed things up" the man pointed out. The footsteps grew louder, coming closer. Klaus was still kissing my neck passionately.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

**Hey guys**

**So you guys said about Kol sleeping with Katherine would be a big no-no so I kinda left that bit out. So it's up to you to decide. Did you want Kol and Katherine to do the deed? Or not? Okay so who should be at the door? Damon or Kol or Stefan? Bonnie or Rebekah or Caroline? So review and let me no. - Rosie**


End file.
